


spirit

by corset



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corset/pseuds/corset
Summary: holiday prompt fill from tumblr: contestshipping, spirit





	spirit

“Well, Drew?” May giggles, twirling around in a velvet, emerald-green dress made for the season. Her hair’s pinned back to display red and gold bauble earrings - just like an ornament for a Christmas tree. “What do you think?”

She’s picked it out especially for the night - she and Drew are attending a Christmas dance together. It’s an important occasion and she tells herself it’s just for appearances, they’re top coordinators in the Hoenn region - it makes sense for them to go together. 

(Her rationalizing doesn’t explain the quiver in her chest whenever she sees him, or how light her heart felt when he officially asked her to go with him.)

“It’s tacky,” Says Drew, shrugging her off in his usual manner. But truly, he’s turning his shoulder to hide the fact that she looks  _ nice _ , too nice, really, and that’s just not fair. He’s the one who’s supposed to surprise her, make her blush, throw her off her game. Not the other way around. “It suits you.”

“ _ Excuse me? _ ”

“I just thought someone I’d select to go to the dance with me would have better taste, is all.”

May puffs out her cheeks. “How dare you! At least I have some Christmas spirit!”

He raises a brow. “What makes you think I don’t have any?”

“Because!” She yells, cheeks still puffed. “You’re in a plain old tux! The only festive thing about you is the tie I got you so we’d match!”

“Yeah, and? I’m wearing it, aren’t I?”

“Okay, so you’re a  _ little _ spirited,” She says, calming down a little. She continues in a sing-song voice: “But it doesn’t change the fact that I’m more spirited than you, mister!”

Drew waves his hands and her statement away. “Alright, alright. Let’s just get going, okay?”   


She nods. “Yeah! We can’t be too fashionably late, after all!”

  
  



End file.
